Fim de Peça
by Raphael Fernandes
Summary: Uma peça de teatro. Será que todos seguiriam o roteiro direito?


Yoo! \o

Trouxe para vocês mais uma one minha HidaShika! :3 Espero que gostem! Afinal, esse é meu shipper favorito de todo mundo. rs \o/

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Naruto não me pertence, e sim, a Kishimoto-Senpai.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Único<strong>

A escola de Konoha era sem dúvidas, a melhor de Tóquio. Tudo que os alunos poderiam ter, tinham. Só que claro, era um pouco cara comparada com as outras, portanto, só estudava ali quem tinha condições financeiras. Mas, não é por isso que é o mesmo clichê de sempre " as patricinhas e os playboys ", pelo contrário, os alunos ali tinham personalidade própria. Uma coisa difícil de se ver em uma escola daquele nível. Talvez, por conta disso que torna a escola tão fascinante. Mesmo com todas aquelas coisas, os alunos não perdiam suas personalidades, não deixando com que tudo aquilo suba sua cabeça. Konoha oferecia tudo do melhor, desde comidas até aulas. Aulas de várias línguas, e ainda, aulas que são opção do aluno fazer ou não. Isso incluí, artes, músicas, teatro, entre outros.

No mais é isso.. Konoha e seus alunos são ótimos, a maior parte, ao menos.

**Tóquio, 08:50am.**  
>A turma 303 estava tendo aula de história, "bom que está no final!" era o pensamento de alguns - a maioria dos - alunos.<br>Kurenai Yuuhi - a professora - explicava a matéria, e só se via alunos com boca aberta fitando o nada. Um tédio mortal, em outras palavras.  
>Como alguém pode gostar dessa matéria? Pensavam.<br>O tempo estava um pouco quente, causando calor nos alunos ali dentro. O céu estava completamente azul, sem nenhuma nuvem. O sol parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento, de tanta vida que transbordava dele, tal "vida" ia na forma de raios solares, entrando em contato com os habitantes daquele local. Causando alegria em uns - tais vêem os raios solares como sinal de "vida", logo, gostavam, para outros, causava ódio e raiva - pois isso causava mais calor do que já estava, e impedia a visão, definitivamente uma droga!

- Ei ei, Shikamaru! - A loira que estava sentada atrás do moreno, lhe cutucava.

- Hm, o que é, Temari? - Falou baixo, sem levar a cabeça para trás, para que a professora não perceba.

- Ei, vocês dois! - A professora chamava a atenção deles.

- Gomen! - Os dois respondiam juntos.

Por fim, o silêncio por parte dos alunos voltava. Somente a professora falava, ninguém mais.  
>Até que.. 10 minutos depois, o sinal tocava, sinalizando o esperado.. Fim da aula. Quer dizer, fim daquela matéria, mas que seja, já estava de bom tamanho!<br>Logo, Kurenai acenava para os alunos, após, saía dali. Alguns alunos saíam da sala, outros, continuavam ali dentro, para conversar e tudo mais.  
>Shikamaru e Temari estavam inclusos na parte "alguns continuavam ali dentro".<p>

A loira se levantava da cadeira toda saltitante, pulando no colo do moreno, envolvendo os braços no pescoço dele.

- Shikamaru!

- Oi! - Falou baixo.

- Aii, que animação é essa? O que houve? - Fitou-o nos olhos.

- Nada, ué. É o meu jeito.

- Hunf, eu sei. - Tascou-lhe um beijo de língua, este que era correspondido.

- Hidan! - Exclamou o moreno que estava sentado atrás do outro rapaz.

- .. - Não respondia.

- Ei, Hidan! - Falou mais alto.

- H-Hm.. - Tirou seu olhar de Shikamaru e Temari, balançando a cabeça, levando-a para trás, fitando o outro. - Que foi, Kakuzu?

- Pensando em como a água é azul?

- Se ferra, Kakuzu! Diga logo o quer..

- Você viu que abriu as inscrições para a nova peça de teatro que vai ter aqui na escola?

- O foda-se mandou lembranças. - Fez uma cara de cansado.

- Ok, ué. Só pensei que você ia querer participar..

- E porque eu iria querer?

- Nada, nada.. É que fiquei sabendo que a Temari vai convencer o Shikamaru a participar também, mas, o que isso tem haver, não é? - Olhou para o chão, batendo os dedos de leve na mesa, assobiando.

- ... Quer apanhar agora ou depois, idiota? - Olhou-o com um olhar penetrante.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem.. Não está mais aqui quem falou! - Levantou os braços.

- Hunf! - Voltou com a cabeça para frente.

Minutos depois, via a loira e o moreno saindo da sala de mãos dadas, levou a cabeça para trás mais uma vez.

- Er.. Vou beber água, já volto! - Rapidamente, se levantou da cadeira, saindo da sala também.

- Água.. Sei. - Riu de canto.

Por fim, o rapaz de cabelos brancos seguia aqueles dois, claro, sem que eles percebessem sua presença. Desciam as escadas - afinal, estavam no terceiro andar. Passando por todos aqueles alunos, sem perder seu foco de vista. Até que.. Chegavam ao primeiro andar, após, via eles se movimentarem até uma parede, tal estava com um enorme cartaz grudado. "O que era aquilo?" era o pensamento de Hidan. Por fim, chegavam.. O moreno e a loira paravam de frente para àquele cartaz, fitando-o de cima abaixo, lendo o que estava escrito no mesmo.  
>Hidan por sua vez, parava a uma certa distância ao lado deles, começando a fitar o cartaz também, para saber o que era aquilo.<p>

" Inscrições abertas para Romeu e Julieta! " Mas o-oque.. - Murmurou.

- Vaaai, Shikamaru, vamos! - Disse Temari, balançando o moreno.

- Já falei que não, Temari! Alguém como eu, jamais iria conseguir fazer uma peça. E você deveria saber disso.. - Fechou os olhos.

- Eu seei, mas é que vai fazer 3 meses que estamos juntos, daí, achei uma maneira legal de comemorar. - Sorriu. - Vaamos, por mim, vai? - Olhou-o com olhos brilhando.

- Se eu fizer, você não vai mais me encher a paciência em nada?

- Nadica! - Continuou com o sorriso.

- Tsc! - Abriu os olhos, tirando os braços da loira de si, se aproximando ainda mais do cartaz. Após, pegava a caneta que estava pendurada ao lado da onde estava escrito "inscrições", pendurado por uma espécie de cordinha. Logo, escrevia seu nome na lista de inscrições.

Já feito, soltava a caneta, deixando-a solta ali - não caía graças a cordinha que lhe segurava. Voltando a se aproximar da loira.

- Feliz? - Colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos, fechando os olhos.

- Muito! - Deu um beijo na bochecha dele, e não demorando.. Corria para escrever seu nome na lista de inscrições também. Após ambos já terem o feito, saíam dali.

- Não acredito que vou fazer isso, mas que porra! - Murmurou; vendo se havia alguém por perto, as poucas que haviam estavam distraídas com outra coisa, então, rapidamente, escrevia seu nome na lista de inscrições também.

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

****2 meses depois..****

O resultado! O bendito e esperado, resultado! Parecia que foi ontem que fizeram a inscrição e os testes para a peça. Muitos inscritos, poucos serão aceitos. A ansiedade controlava o coração dos alunos que prestaram o teste. Afinal, os que passarão irão fazer a peça onde todos de Tóquio poderão assistir. Ou seja, MUITAS pessoas vão assistir a peça. Sem contar que.. Era o clássico Romeu e Julieta, para todos que adoram teatro é uma honra em atuar nesse grande e belo clássico do teatro. Ser recusado, deve ser uma coisa bem chata; e, por mais que esses 2 meses tenham demorado para passar.. Finalmente chegou a hora! Quem passou, e os papéis de cada um na peça.

- Coooorre, Shikamaru! - Indagou a loira, puxando o moreno pelo braço; correndo.

- Hai hai. Sabia que o cartaz não vai sumir dali, não é?

- Mas, se mais rápido a gente vê, mais rápido deixaremos de ficar ansiosos.

- Em que hora eu disse que estou ansioso para isso? Estou ansioso pela hora de dormir. Deitar na minha cama e, dormir..

- Só pensa em dormir?

- Não! Em Shouji também!

- Haha, baka! Vamos logo! - Continuou puxando-o pelo braço.

- Quem te viu, quem te vê.. Hidan! - Kakuzu se aproximava do rapaz, com braços cruzados.

- Se fode! - Continuou andando, com os braços atrás da cabeça, virando o rosto para o lado contrário.

- Sabe que tá indo em direção contrária da do cartaz, não é?

- E quem disse que eu quero ver os resultados? Sei que não passei. Para falar a verdade, nem sei com que merda eu estava na cabeça para me inscrever, mais merda ainda eu estava quando fui prestar o teste. Que se foda, não faz diferença!

- Não faz mesmo?

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Eu? Nada, ué.

- Se for para ficar do meu lado para me pertubar, é melhor continuar aonde estava, no vaso sanitário.

- Como sempre, orgulhoso, fica ocultando o que pensa o que sente.

- Mas o que merda você está falando, seu retardado?

- Nada. Enfim.. Esqueci uma coisa na sala, nos vemos depois.

- Dane-se!

Logo, o moreno saía dali. E o rapaz de cabelos brancos continuou a seguir em frente, em direção da saída do colégio. Até que.. Duas pessoas paravam em sua frente, uma com sorriso no rosto, e a outra com cara de cansado.

- Hidaaan! - Exclamou a loira. - Meus parabéeens! - Pegava na mão direita dele, apertando-a com sua, com um sorriso no rosto.

- M-Mas o que.. - Se assutava ao ver Temari e Shikamaru em sua frente. - Parabéns pelo o que, sua doida?

- Você passou no teste!

- C-Como? - Não acreditava.

- Siiim! Você vai ser a árvore na cena final!

- ... Estão de sacanagem com a minha cara? Tsc! - Empurrava eles, saindo dali, irritado.

- O que deu nele? - Perguntou Temari.

- O que será né, Temari? Afinal, todo mundo adooora ser árvore, tendo tantos outros personagens para ser. Mas para que, não é? Se tem a árvore. - Cruzou os braços.

- Enfim.. Por mais que seja um pouco estranho, vou gostar de intepretar o Romeu. - Comentou a loira.

- Eu não estou nada contente em interpretar a Julieta. - Bocejou.

- Ué.. Mas no final você só vai precisar se fingir de morto, não é bom?

- Só por esse lado mesmo.

**-x-x-x-x-**

- Tsc, olha minha cara de quem vai fazer ÁRVORE! Por Jashin! - Exclamou, mexendo as mãos. - Mas.. Arg! Não acredito que vou fazer isso, não mesmo! Isso já é demais!

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

**1 mes depois..**

A apresentação, a peça, Romeu e Julieta! Aaah! Preparem o coração! Estavam bastante nervosos, se eles errarem em alguma coisa? Como vai ficar? Isso e muito mais passava em suas cabeças. Alguém irá dar algum tipo de cobertura? Ainda mais com os papéis principais, como será? Mas, evitando pensar nisso.. Pensam na enorme platéia que veio até aqui lhes assistir. Todos de Tóquio estavam ali. Sabe-se lá o que poderia acontecer se eles forem muito bem. Algum empresário pode estar na platéia e alguém na peça pode lhe chamar atenção, ou, matéria em revistas na primeira página ainda. Hoje é o dia que pode mudar seus futuros! Luzes, câmera e.. Ação!

- Estão prontos? - Perguntou Kakashi - estando fora do palco, o diretor da peça.

- Hai! - Todos já estavam em seus lugares.

- 1... 2... - Fez um sinal de mão, logo, as cortinas subiam, e os holofotes ligavam, iluminando os atores que estavam no palco.

E assim a peça tinha seu começo. Em seu decorrer, parecia que a platéia estava gostando, pois, alguns estavam até com um sorriso no rosto, isso é uma coisa boa, não é? Sim, é sim.  
>Ninguém errava suas falas, muito menos suas ações. Todos estavam arrebentando! Quem diria que esses alunos atuariam tão bem, hein? Isso que era uma coisa boa da escola Konoha, sempre descobrindo novos talentos. Seja em artes, músicas, teatro. Sempre aparecia novos prodígios. E, após descobertos, seus futuros são.. Esplendidos!<p>

- Por fim.. Depois de um longo tempo, a peça enfim chegava em seu grande e clássico final. Essa era a parte que todos mais adoravam, o beijo entre Romeu e Julieta. Esse era um dos motivos desse clássico ser tão amado até hoje.

Todos estavam em seus lugares, Shikamaru deitado no meio, se fingindo de morto, e Temari de joelhos em sua frente, acariciando o rosto dele. E claro, Hidan estava mais no canto, vestido de árvore, permanecendo imóvel. Só olhando aquela situação, e a raiva ia subindo sua cabeça.

- Julieta! - Exclamou Temari, colocando uma mão embaixo do corpo do moreno, levantando-o um pouco, enquanto com a outra mão levava-a para debaixo da cabeça do mesmo, segurando-a. Por fim.. Aproximava os lábios. Para dar o último beijo da peça.

" Acaba logo com isso, quero ir para casa.. " - Pensou Shikamaru.

" Sempre é uma boa oportunidade beijar esse moreno! " - Pensou Temari.

" Tá acabando.. Tá... Acabando.. " - Hidan fechou os olhos.

A platéia estava com os olhos cheios d'água, alguns estavam até com uns lencinhos.  
>Os lábios iam se tocar.. Sim, iam. Até que..<p>

- Aaaah, não posso mais ver isso! - Hidan se remexia com força, logo, acabara rasgando a fantasia de árvore. Ficando somente com a calça comprida de cor preta, sem nada na parte de cima, deixando seu peitoral - definido - a mostra.

Correndo até a loira, tirando o moreno das mãos dela, e sim, segurando-o nos seus braços; de pé, segurando o outro, olhava com raiva a loira.

- O q-que você está fazendo, seu maluco? - Falou Temari, abaixando as mãos, fechando os punhos, começando a ficar com raiva.

Shikamaru por sua vez, não falava nada, continuou apenas se fingindo de morto.

- Hidan! - Kakashi falou um pouco alto.

- Hm? - Olhou para o diretor, ignorando o que ele dizia, voltando com o olhar para a loira. - Sua puta de esquina, vai caçar outro cachorro da sua espécie para tu acasalar!

- V-Você ficou doido?

- Você traiu o Shikamaru sei lá quantas vezes, larga de ser hipócrita, sua vadia. Ele merece coisa melhor do que esse lixo que tu é!

- Isso é m-mentira! Shikamaru, meu amor, fale alguma coisa.

- Tá vendo? Até ele já tinha se cansado de você, só que tinha pena de falar alguma coisa. Para você ver o quão escrota tu é.

- Edaí? O que você tem haver com isso? Você nem sequer é amigo do Shikamaru. Sua vida é tão ruim que você tem que se intrometer na dos outros?

- Pelo contrário, ela é realmente muito boa. Só que.. Desde que esse.. Esse.. Idiota, entrou no colégio, não consigo prestar atenção em outras coisas direito. E, depois que você, a cachorra, apareceu e começou a namorar ele. Fiquei me pergutando o que ele tinha visto em você. Mas, fiquei bem em apenas olhar. Minha vida estava muito boa, e não queria estragá-la por conta disso. Até porque, sei que sou gostoso, tenho qualquer um ou uma que eu queira. Isso é fato. Por conta disso, preferi esquecer essa história. Mas.. Esse babaca aqui, que está se fingindo de morto, com esse seu jeito totalmente ridículo e sem graça, impediu de eu esquecer. Essa peça, seria minha última tentativa de fazer alguma coisa. Não fiz nada antes, não pela timidez, e sim, pelo medo de estragar a ótima vida que eu tenho. Enfim.. Ver você com essa sua boca de lixo toxico tocar na boca desse moreno idiota, não posso aceitar.

- .. - Toda a platéia - inclusive o resto dos atores, quer dizer, praticamente todos que estavam ali - ficaram com olhos arregalados, não acreditando no que estavam vendo.

- Quem diria.. O pseudo-sem sentimentos, Hidan.. Falando essas coisas? Que se dane.. Fica com esse merda aí, que eu arrumo coisa melhor. - Bateu o cabelo, saindo dali. - Ah, antes que eu esqueça.. - Se agachou, pegando uma pedra de plástico, tacando no rosto do outro.

- E, acertava.

- Itai! - Fechou um dos olhos. - Vai embora logo, sua pizza.

- Pizza? - Olhou para trás.

- Sim. Dá para 8 ou mais comer. - Riu de canto.

- Tsc! - Fechou os olhos, logo, batendo cabelo mais uma vez, virando o rosto de frente. E se agachando mais uma vez, pegando outra pedra de plástico.. Logo, jogando em direção do outro rapaz.

Só que..

- Chegou, Temari! - Shikamaru pegava a pedra em suas mãos, antes que pudesse acertar o rosto dele. Após, soltava-a de sua mão, deixando-a cair.

- Está do lado dele?

- Eu sei que você me traiu diversas vezes, eu que fui idiota e.. Preguiçoso, de terminar com você. Nesses 6 meses que estamos juntos, passei a sentir mais nada por você depois que fizemos as inscrições. Você é fútil, egoísta, falsa, gulosa, manipuladora, e outras coisas mais. O que eu gostei em você, foi sua inteligência e sua determinação, confesso. Mas.. Que seja. Acabou, Temari. Já estava mais do que na hora. Tchau! - Disse tais palavras permanecendo com os olhos fechados, sem sequer olhar para ela.

- Oh! - Ela arregalou os olhos. - Vocês dois se merecem, eu vou embora! - Foi embora.

- Er, Hidan.. Pode me soltar já.. - Falou com o rosto corado.

- H-Hai.. - Gaguejou. Mas, antes que soltasse o moreno.. Ouvia umas vozes..

- BEIJO, BEIJO, BEIJO! - Gritou a platéia, estando todos de pé. Batendo palmas.

- M-Mas o que.. - Os dois ficaram com os rostos corados.

- Shikamaru.. - Murmurou Hidan.

- Hidan.. - Murmurou Shikamaru.

- Houve uns erros técnicos.. E a protagonista que realizaria o beijo com Julieta teve que se retirar, entrando em ação agora, o substituto.. - Brincou Hidan.

- Baka! - Fechou os olhos.

- Vamos logo com esse beijo final, não é?

- Final para uns. Para outros, pode ser apenas o começo. - Abriu os olhos, sorrindo de canto.

- Hohoho. - Riu.

Não tardando, aproximavam os lábios.. Dando um beijo de língua, um tanto intenso. Um mais agitado - por parte de Hidan - e mais romântico - por parte de Shikamaru, por mais que fossem diferentes um do outro.. Conseguiam transformar o beijo, em um que ambos gostem e que fosse agradável também. Que coisa.. Conseguiam fazer isso no primeiro beijo deles, que coisa, não?  
>A platéia aplaudia aquilo, com sorrisos enormes estampados no rosto, alguns estavam chorando, de tanta emoção.<br>Após um tempo se beijando.. Separavam os lábios, e Hidan olhava para a platéia, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Fim de peça! - Piscou, após, os holofotes apagavam e as cortinas se abaixavam.

* * *

><p>Então, é isso! Espero que tenham gostado!<p>

Se acharem que mereço uma review, seja elogio crítica, irei adorar!

Obrigado à todos que leram.

Jaa ne! :*


End file.
